


Can You Teach Me?

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Niall, Curiosity, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Foreskin Play, M/M, Top Louis, Top Zayn, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' teenage son, Niall, is curious about sex with men. So his daddy shows him how much fun it can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Teach Me?

The conversation was going to happen eventually and Louis knew this but he damn near choked on his tilapia filet when Niall plainly asked at the dinner table one night.

“Dad, what’s sex like?” His voice was filled with such naivety and innocence and Louis wasn’t exactly sure if he wanted to taint his only son with the debauchery and scandalous nature of sex. But he had too, Niall was a growing boy and at thirteen of course he would be curious about sex and his hormones and his body changing, so Louis took a deep breath and tried to stay as calm and collected as a father should be for his son asking about such things.

“What did you want to know exactly bud?” He asked taking a sip of his water to coat his throat and get rid of the tickling feeling caused by his traitorous dinner.

“Well um, the boys at school, you know Harry and Zayn, they keep talking about ‘doing it’” he even did the little air quotes making Louis chuckle and let out a small smile, “and I wanted to know what it was like. I mean, you and my mom had sex to have me right?”

His mother wasn’t brought up very often and it wasn’t because it was a touchy subject but it had been a short fling when Louis was behaving like a reckless teenager-which he was at the time-and got a girl pregnant without his knowledge. Nine months later at eighteen he became a father and a small baby boy was delivered to his house much to the surprise and shock of him and his parents.

With Niall was only a note saying that he was the father and the mother couldn’t raise him and didn’t want to give him up for adoption so she handed him off to Louis. A paternity test and two weeks of waiting confirmed that Louis was in fact the little boy’s father. After the initial shock and heavy lecture he got from his mother he fell in love with his baby boy, changing his last name to Tomlinson after his daddy instead of his mother’s name which was Calder, if he was going to raise Niall-the only good thing she did was at least give him a nice first name-he would be a Tomlinson come Hell or high water.

And thirteen years later with a decent job after some rushed schooling there they were in a respectable brownstone a few blocks away from Louis’ mother and his sisters. Niall was bright eyed from the word ‘go’ with sparkling blue eyes-just like his dad-and dark hair he got from his mother, lately due to his rebellious and carefree nature Louis had come home to find his son in the bathroom with Zayn and his head covered in hair dye, Zayn had a streak of it on the front of his bangs, and Niall came downstairs with bright blond hair and it honestly suited him.

“Yeah Ni, me and your mother had sex and yeah it felt good.” Louis admonished to him thinking clearly and remembering vague glimpses of that night. It’d been too long since he had slept with anyone, his last fling was with a fireman named Liam who was only experimenting and ran out of the house after an amazing fuck session much to Louis’ dismay.

“What about sex with that guy you were dating? Liam? And Joseph? And what about Mike? I liked him.” Niall rambled on playing with his peas and mashed potatoes.

“Jeeze Niall, and yes I liked sex with all of them. Why’d you like Mike so much?” Niall showed interest in his father’s random boyfriends but never outwardly showed or said anything about enjoying their presence.

“Well I, um I thought he was cute. And he was nice and he made you happy.”

The cogs in his head began turning. Niall could just be going through that whole bicurious thing that most if not all adolescent boys go through but he just had to ask. Not only because he truly wanted to be their for his son but remembering the thoughts of all his sexual partners had him slightly stiff in his trousers and hearing that his flesh and blood maybe liked boys had him fully erect under the table.

He’d thought it was something that would go away but for some reason he found his son attractive. Not just in that ‘oh you’re my child and you’re beautiful and perfect cause you’re my child’ way but in the ‘wow I’d really like to have you touch me and me touch you and destroy that sexy little body of yours cause I’m your daddy and I love you and you’ll love it’ sort of way. Louis had always been a little fucked in the head and now that his son was maturing and becoming a man he had gone and improved from being a little fucked in the head to being a twisted son of a bitch.

“Niall love, do you like boys? Like how daddy likes boys?” Louis reached over and took his smaller hand in his and rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. Niall shrugged.

“Yeah I guess so. I don’t like all of them but I think Zayn is really cute and I liked kissing him a lot.” Niall admitted.

“You and Zayn were kissing?” Louis let out a little louder than he meant to and made Niall recoil into his chair.

“Yeah, I’m sorry daddy but it felt really nice and he smells good and I’m sorry!” Niall eye’s widened and his bottom lip began to tremble. He wasn’t a cry baby or weak by any means but he wasn’t too good with confrontation or being yelled at-even though Louis didn’t mean to sound so accusatory-but still the boy would shrink in fear sometimes.

“It’s okay baby, just shocked. I didn’t mean to yell. It’s okay you kissed him.” Louis rubbed his knuckles again with the pad of his thumb and smiled at his son watching him visibly relax, “ Is this why you’re asking about sex? Do you want to have sex with Zayn?”

“I don’t know, I like him dad but I don’t know a thing about sex and if I did I wouldn’t want it to be awkward or anything.” Niall shoveled more food in his mouth, “That’s why I wanted to ask you about it. Do you think you could teach me how to have sex?”

Louis’ cock lurched at the invitation. He was being asked by his son-his flesh and blood and the reason that a certain part of his flesh was engorged with blood-to show him the finer points of gay sex. Well with an opportunity like this how could he refuse? Being able to teach his son about sex and what it encompasses and also being able to get his rocks off and ravage his child. Win win situation.

“Sure buddy, no problem. After dinner I’ll show you okay?” Niall nodded with a large smile. “But you have to promise me something. You can’t tell anyone about what we’re going to do cause I could get in trouble and you don’t want me to go to jail do you?”

“No daddy, never. I love you too much.” Niall shook his head and finished his meal. “I promise I won’t say anything, you’re just teaching me anyway.”

The nonchalant attitude had Louis jumping furiously on the inside. This was going to be fun.

XXXX

Upstairs after the dinner had been cleared and plates washed there sat Niall and Louis on Louis’ large bed. Niall was all too eager to start but Louis had to slow him down so that they both could enjoy this and not have it over before it began.

Niall stripped down bare at the order of his father and laid in the center of the bed with his cock sprung straight up in the air-he got his dad’s genes that’s for sure-at thirteen it was creamy pale like he was and thick as fuck with almost six inches in length. It looked like Louis’ almost exactly except that Louis’ was eight inches long and had a foreskin that covered the entire head of his member.

His small body looked even smaller with no clothes on and completely stripped in the center of the bed, it made Louis’ member jolt and pray for release, so he threw off his jumper and unzipped his trousers and watched Niall’s blue eyes blow wide seeing the outline of his cock through the boxers.

“Daddy you’re big. Am I going to get that big?” Niall let out in a small voice that had Louis tingling.

“You just might buddy but you’ve still got a lot of growing to do. Looks like you’re already getting there” He nodded towards Niall’s pinkish shaft and saw him cover it with a blush getting a moan in response. “It’s okay Ni, you can touch yourself. I’d actually prefer it if you did.”

And he made his way over to the bed and dropped his boxers letting his cock spring free and Niall reached for it as his father settled back on his knees in between his son’s pale thighs. He hissed at the contact of rough skin against his smooth shaft and the boy began pumping the length making the mushroom tip of him pop out of the foreskin.

“Mmm, that’s real good Niall. Real good.” Louis moaned out. It seemed like his son had done this before.

“Yeah, Zayn likes it when I do this. But he doesn’t have that extra skin. I like it daddy.” His voice was so calm and what they were doing was wrong and taboo but he just didn’t seem to give a fuck. Niall was enjoying himself.

“You do this stuff with Zayn baby boy?” Louis looked down and nearly creamed right there seeing how pale his son’s hand-not to mention how small they looked as well-gliding and tugging his tan cock.

“Yeah, he showed me how to do it to myself and asked if I’d do it to him.” Niall began pumping faster, “and this too. I like it when we do this.” And Louis was about to ask what exactly he meant but was cut off with the answer.

Niall wrapped his puffy lips around the head of Louis’ cock and swirled his tongue around the head still pumping his length. He would turn his head and flick his wrist so that a basic ‘Indian burn’ was happening but it didn’t hurt. It felt fucking fantastic. Niall was giving him head and it was mind blowing. How and when did his son become some experienced sex nymph? Louis didn’t really care to find out and just focused on how his son was taking more and more of his length and nibbling the foreskin with his lip covered teeth like he was born to do this.

But then it got too much and Louis didn’t want to finish just yet, he had to teach Niall about sex and he couldn’t very well do that if he exploded down his child’s throat. That wasn’t a good thought either cause he had to push Niall off him and hold himself steady.

“I’m sorry daddy, did it not feel good?” Niall pondered to him and leaned back to rest on one hand, the other went back to his own cock that was purpling at this point. Niall was more than turned on and Louis was damn near exploding at the sight.

“No baby, you were amazing. I just didn’t want to finish before I taught you about the sex part.” Louis let out trying to catch his breath. Felt like Niall was sucking out his soul through his cock and if he wasn’t so keen on plowing his passageway, he’d let the little boy do just that.

“Oh okay, what do I need to do?” Niall looked up at his father. He looked so anxious and excited and ready.

Louis told him to lay back and spread his legs a little bit more. He complied. Then Louis took a pillow and propped it under his bum and Louis bit his bottom lip seeing that pale pink hole between his cheeks. He leaned to grab a bottle of his favorite lube out from under his bed and set about coating his fingers.

“Okay Ni, this is going to feel funny but I promise it’ll feel really good. Do you trust me?”

“I trust you daddy.” Niall whimpered when two digits circled his entrance and slicked his hole. Louis would dip into the immense heat every few moments letting Niall stretch and get used to the feeling. Then after some careful prodding and seeing Niall begin to rock his hips to get more intrusion he slipped both his fingers in with one quick push. The thirteen year old gasped and arched his back off the bed and Louis groaned feeling how very tight he actually was. Like a fucking Chinese finger trap.

Then Louis started massaging the velvety walls of Niall making the boy mewl and let out whines of bliss.

“Daddy.” Niall whispered out with his eyes closed and he looked peaceful to say the least.

So he began pumping more and more into the boy and nudged his fingers repeatedly into Niall’s small prostate making his body jerk upwards each time and Louis knew he was getting close at the now darkish tip of Niall’s cock was leaking a steady stream of clear liquid that was now running down his shaft and over his smaller testicles that had a faint peach fuzz. Louis leaned in and licked up feeling his son’s balls separate under his tongue and he licked up the rock hard shaft and suckled the head tasting the bitter taste of precum.

“Oh god! More daddy more!” Niall cried out. His body was beginning to sweat and tremble as Louis slipped a third finger and began twisting the digits to stretch and loosen his son while bobbing his head and taking in his impressive thickness and length. Niall was shuddering with his hands in Louis’ caramel colored hair.

Then it stopped. Louis needed to fuck him so he pulled off Niall’s now pulsating cock and licked his lips-his son tasted like perfection-and slowly removed his fingers but definitely made sure to leave them crooked so they dragged against Niall’s tender area inside. He whimpered and chewed his lip.

“Okay, I’m going to show you what sex is. You ready?”

Niall only nodded.

Louis sat back and took in the sight of his son panting and waiting for him with a red hole and twitching cock. He wasn’t going to last at this point. But he coated his cock with more lube so that entry was beyond easy and positioned Niall’s legs-which only just fit around his waist-to link behind his back as he lined up the tip of his cock with the foreskin hiding the head to Niall’s hole.

Then he pressed in and it took every ounce of control not to let go as his foreskin was being pushed back and the smooth tunnel of his son was caressing his head. The heat was desert like and Niall continually clamped down on his aching length and width. The boy sighed in feeling his father fully sheathe himself and wrapped his legs tighter around the man’s waist pushing him even deeper. Louis began to slowly rock his hips knowing his son didn’t need to adjust and heard the intakes of breath coming from below him that ruffled the hair near his ear. Their chests slid against each other making his nipples drag across Niall’s collarbone and the sensitive bud had him internally screaming out in pleasure. This was fucking amazing.

Their bodies picked up a steady rhythm and at Niall’s mention of “faster” Louis obliged him and started to pull out a little more than he was and slamming back into his receptacle of a child. He stayed slamming into Niall making the boy curse and sweat and drag his nails down Louis’ back making him throw his head back and growl.

“Daddy, I’m close.” Niall whimpered out and Louis leaned back to sit on his heels and angle his cock to stab that bundle of nerves over and over.

“Oh god! Oh daddy! Oh!” The boy cried out. Louis was close. Hearing his title being called out so filthily and what he was doing was the epitome of wrong but it felt too damn good to stop now.

“Cum for daddy baby.” Louis purred out as he grasped Niall’s hard cock that was slapping against his father’s stomach. His large hand covered most of it leaving the head to ooze out of his fist. He began pumping the shaft in time with his thrusts into Niall’s scorching hot tunnel and felt him clenching and clamping repeatedly in a faster pace.

Louis’ large cock rubbed Niall’s tender spot a few more times before Niall was clenching around Louis and his whole body went taut with only his head and elbows on the bed. His cock spewed hot liquid over his father’s hand and up his chest painting the boy whiter than he already was and a strangled moan escaped his lips.

Louis continued thrusting and milking his son’s orgasm out of him and with the collapse of Niall around him had his eyes clamping shut and slamming into his son with heavy spurts of his seed-kind of ironic that he was spilling forth into something he had created with said seed but whatever-and pushed his cum far into the passageway and churned it around with each intrusion.

They both stilled catching their breaths and Louis watched as his own sperm was now leaking out of Niall slowly, his body flushed and heaving and he looked beautiful. He slipped out of his son and ushered them towards the shower where he cleaned off his son and spoke to him in a gentle tone, “So that was sex buddy. How’d you like it?”

“Brilliant dad. I definitely want to do that with Zayn. I want him to be my boyfriend too. What do you think?” Niall looked up, pretty soon he would be taller than his father when he hit that growth spurt, but for now he was just about eye level with his chin.

“I think that’s a great idea. Remind me to give you some condoms okay?” Louis began shampooing his son’s hair.

“Yeah okay, why didn’t you wear one with me?” Niall looked at him quizzically.

“Cause I love you and wanted your first time to be special. Was it special for you?” Louis rinsed his hair off.

“Yeah it was, thanks daddy.”

XXXX

The next week Louis was walking back to his bedroom and heard his son’s bed creaking and soft moans coming from the room. The door was slightly cracked open and he looked in, quiet as a mouse, to see his son in the same position they were in with that boy Zayn pounding into him. Louis also saw he wore the condom and breathed a small sigh of relief.

It was one thing to cum in your own son but he’d be damned if he got diseased by some kid. He looked for a second more and felt his sweatpants begin to tent and it’d be a bold face lie if Louis said he didn’t get off to hearing his son and his teenage boyfriend fucking in the next room.


End file.
